About Heart
by Sulli Otter
Summary: VIXX. LeoN. N yang memenam perasaan terhadap Leo. akankah cintanya bersambut?


_**About Heart**_

 **LeoN**

 _ **VIXX other's member**_

 **T**

 _ **Family, Romance, Dormitory live**_

 _ **OS**_

* * *

Nah ini dia Series pertamanya, seperti yang sudah saya beritahukan... telat deh, uplodnya TT_TT. _ **  
**_

selamat membacaaaa... semoga suka dengan yang satu ini^^

* * *

 _ **Hakyeon POV**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hah… ini sudah kesekian kalinya aku menghela nafas, sebuah beban berat menanggung ini semua sendiri, tapi aku memang tidak bisa membagi ini dengan yang lain atau mereka akan menertawaiku.

Ini semua tentang perasaan.

Tentang hati.

Lebih tepatnya perasaanku terhadap sesama _member_ di dalam grup. Logikaku merasa ini salah namun hatiku mengatakan ini benar. Ini salah karena kami sesama laki-laki, yah… walau toh kenyataannya di Korea sudah tidak asing lagi dengan hubungan sesama jenis namun logikaku masih sulit menerima. Tapi hatiku selalu berkata jujur bahkan tubuhku pun membohongi logikaku. Saat aku berada didekatnya aku merasa nyaman dan damai, aku merasa terlindungi dan aku merasa bisa untuk meneruskan tanggung jawabku sebagai _leader_ di tengah kelelahan yang menderaku. Bahkan tubuhku pun mengakuinya, jantung ini akan berdetak dengan sangat keras dan cepat saat aku berada didekatnya.

Hah… bagaimana aku harus menghadapi ini semua? Bahkan ini sudah sangat lama. Hey… Tiga tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar.

Aku menyukainya saat kami masih sama-sama _trainee_ , tepatnya setengah tahun setelah bersama sebagai _trainee_ aku mulai menyukainya, _ani_ … lebih tepatnya aku sudah jatuh pada pesonanya.

Hah… aish… lama-lama keberuntunganku bakalan hilang.

" _Waeyo hyung_?"

"Eoh?" aku menoleh dan menemukan Ravi yang menatapku penasaran. " _Anio_ …," sahutku sembari berusaha tersenyum semanis mungkin terhadapnya.

"Tak mungkin kau terus-terusan menghela nafas lelah kalau tak ada yang membebanimu?, ceritalah _hyung_ ," pinta Ken padaku.

" _Ania, eoppseo_ ," aku masih berkeras mengelak. "Aku hanya merasa kurang enak badan. Kalian tahu sebentar lagi kita akan _come back_ dan kita sudah latihan gila-gilaan. Sepertinya aku kelelahan," aku memberikan alasan yang masuk akal.

Pukk

Seseorang memegang dahiku, aku menoleh dan melihat Leo. Dia menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahiku, "Kita pulang. Kita sudahi sampai di sini latihan ini. Hakyeon demam," dia berkata kepada semua _member_.

" _Jjinja_? _Umma_ demam _appa_?" teriak Hyuk. Kulihat Leo mengangguk, "Kau tak lihat wajahnya memerah?"

 _Aish… Jung Leo sialan! Wajahku memerah karena kau memegang dahiku pabbo, dan juga apa-apaan panggilan Hyuk untuk kami berdua itu_ , dumelku dalam hati.

Aish… baiklah… baiklah…

Aku memang menyukai Leo, _ani_ … lebih tepatnya aku mencintainya. Makanya aku mengatakan tak bisa membagi cerita ini dengan yang lain, aku takut mereka menertawakanku karena perasaanku ini. Lebih takut lagi kalau Leo akan menjauhiku. _Ani… andwae_ , membayangkannya saja membuatku ngeri. Biarlah aku pendam sendiri perasaan ini, cukup aku yang tau. Aku tak ingin ada yang berubah dalam persahabatan kami karena perasaanku ini.

.

.

 _ **Hakyeon POV End.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Taekwoon beranjak mengemasi barangnya diikuti oleh yang lainnya, dia menatap Hakyeon sesaat seraya menyeringai. _Aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan Hakyeonie, dan wajah memerahmu itu sungguh menambah manisnya dirimu_ , ujarnya dalam hati.

Eoh?

Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan pikiran Taekwoon.

Apa dia juga menyukai sang leader?

Hah… hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tau.

.

#

.

Sudah tiga jam sejak mereka semua, _member_ VIXX tiba di _dorm_ namun Hakyeon belum juga bisa memejamkan matanya. Dia sekamar dengan _magnae_ mereka, diliriknya Hyuk yang bahkan sudah tertidur pulas dengan dengkuran yang keras.

Hah~

Menghela nafas sekali lagi kemudian dia bangun, melihat Hyuk sebentar dan beranjak keluar kamar. Namun ternyata keputusannya itu salah karena di sana, di ruang tengah tempat biasanya mereka berkumpul ada Taekwoon.

 _Aish… sial sekali aku_ , pikir Hakyeon.

"Tak bisa tidur?" suara Taekwoon menyadarkannya. Hakyeon menatap Taekwoon sejenak kemudian mengangguk.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku sudah mengantuk sebenarnya, tapi aku menunggumu keluar Hakyeon,"

"Eoh? Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Taekwon mengangguk, "Kemarilah," ucap Taekwoon seraya menyuruh Hakyeon duduk di sebelahnya.

Hakyeon menurut dan menghampiri Taekwoon, semoga dia tak mendengar debaran jantungku yang menggila ini, pikirnya. "Ada apa?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan sang _leader_ Taekwoon malah menatap Hakyeon intens, memperhatikannya dengan seksama. _Matanya indah_ , lirihnya dalam hati. _Hidung itu, aku jadi ingin menggigitnya. Wajahnya sangat manis saat sedang gugup dan merona seperti ini. Aih… jangan gigit bibirmu seperti itu, membuatku ingin menciumnya saja_. Kata-kata itu mengalir begitu saja dalam pikirannya saat menatap Hakyeon.

Oh… baiklah saudara-saudara, ternyata _chic_ Taekwoon menyukai si berisik Hakyeon.

Puk…

Srek… srek… srekk

Dengan gemas Taekwoon mengacak rambut Hakyeon, "Kenapa kau gugup, eoh?" tanyanya. Taekwoon sengaja ingin memancing Hakyeon untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya secara langsung padanya, dari pada hanya menulis dalam _note_ di _handphone_ nya.

" _A-ani_ , aku ti-tidak gugup," sahut Hakyeon _. Aish… sungguh berbohong yang sia-sia_ , pikir Hakyeon merana.

"Haha…," terdengar tawa lembut Taekwoon, sontak Hakyeon menoleh dan menatapnya. Oh… _my_ , demi semua makhluk berisik di Korea Selatan itu adalah tawa yang merdu menurut Hakyeon. Apalagi dia baru pertama kali mendengarnya dari Taekwoon secara langsung.

"Tampannya," lirihnya tanpa sadar dan sayangnya telinga Taekwoon sedang sensitive jadi dia mendengar yang satu itu.

" _Waeyo_? Suka dengan yang kau dengar," Taekwoon menyeringai menatap Hakyeon yang terpesona dengan suara tawanya yang lirih.

"Eoh?" seolah tersadar Hakyeon langsung menunduk. _Ck… bukan diriku sekali, kemana Cha Hakyeon yang berisik itu_ , lagi-lagi Hakyeon merana dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

" _12 Januari 2010_

 _Jung Taekwoon… aku merasa ada yang salah dengan diriku, entah kenapa setiap kali menatap wajahmu aku jadi merona. Jantung ini berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Ada apa denganku?"_

Hakyeon terkejut mendengar ucapan Taekwoon, sontak dia langsung menoleh menatap namja tampan di sebelahnya. Matanya melebar melihat _handphone_ nya berada dalam genggaman Taekwoon.

"Hmm… aku akan menjawabnya Hakyeonie, sepertinya kau terjatuh dalam pesonaku. Baiklah… marilah kita lihat note selanjutnya."

Hakyeon ingin sekali segera merebut barang miliknya itu, namun melihat senyum menawan Taekwoon dia lemas, akhirnya dia hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya sambil menggigit bibirnya, "aish… sungguh memalukan sekali," lirihnya.

"Hm… aku paling suka yang ini," kembali terdengar suara lembut Taekwoon. " _15 Mei 2010_

 _Jung Taekwoon, sepertinya aku menyukainya. Ani… lebih tepatnya mencintainya. Ahh… saranghae Taekwoon-ah. Bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya, aku takut kau menjauhi ku kalau tau ternyata aku menyukaimu. Andwae, aku tak sanggup bila kau menjauhiku._

 _Jeongmal saranghae Taewoonie,"_

" _Na ddo saranghaeyo_ Hakyeonie. Dan jangan gigit bibirmu, aku jadi ingin melumatnya."

Blush

Wajah Hakyeon merona mendengar ucapan frontal Taekwoon, _ternyata dia mesum,_ pikirnya, dan jawaban Taekwoon tadi membuat Hakyeon seolah merasakan surga saat mendengarnya. "Benarkah ini? Benarkah kau mencintaiku? Benarkah kau membalas perasaanku?" lirihnya.

Taekwoon tersenyum dengan manisnya, dielusnya pipi lembut Hakyeon, "Ehm… aku pun merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang kau rasakan. _Na ddo saranghaeyo_ Cha Hakyeon. Entah kapan perasaan ini muncul tapi aku memang benar-benar sudah jatuh dalam pesona namja berisik yang sialannya sangat manis ini."

Cup

Hakyeon mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya saat merasakan Taekwoon mengecup lembut bibirnya.

Blush…

Seketika wajahnya merona parah setelah sadar. " _Sa-saranghaeyo_ Taekwoonie," lirihnya.

Grep

Taekwoon menarik Hakyeon dalam pelukannya, " _Na ddo saranghaeyo_ Cha Hakyeon, namja manisku yang berisik."

"HOREEEEEEEEEEE… _UMMA_ DAN _APPA_ JADIAAANNNN!"

 _Teriakan yang sangat menganggu_ , gerutu Taekwoon dalam hati. Dia men- _deathglare_ keempat _member_ lainnya yang sedang menatap mereka. "Berisik!" sikap dinginnya kembali lagi.

"Weekkk!, aku tak takut lagi denganmu _appa_ mesum, jaga umma dengan baik, jangan buat dia menangis dan jangan MELUMAT BIBIR _UMMAAAA_ , nanti BENGKAK!" seru Hyuk dengan cueknya.

"Terserah aku, dia milikku sekarang," sahut Taekwoon cuek dengan seringai tampannya. Dipeluknya dengan erat bahu Hakyeon.

"Ck… aku tak menyangka ternyata dibalik sikap dingin dan diamnya, Taekwoon _hyung_ mesum juga," gerutu Ken.

"HAHAHAHA…," suara tawa Hongbin dan Ravi membahana mendengar gerutuan Ken. "TAEKWOON _HYUNG_ MESUMMMMMM!," seru keduanya dengan bahagian sekali. _Kapan lagi bisa mengoloknya_ , pikir keduanya. _Mumpung ada kesempatan_ , lanjut mereka dalam hati.

" _CHUKKAEYOOOOO_!," seru keempatnya yang menghasilkan senyuman manis dari Hakyeon dan Taekwoon.

" _Gomawo_ ," lirih Hakyeon. Sungguh, dia masih belum percaya dengan ini semua, Taekwoon menerima cintanya. _Member_ lain menerima dirinya yang berbeda bahkan mengucapkan selamat untuk hubungannya dan Taekwoon. Sungguh diluar dugaan. Padahal selama ini dia sangat khawatir sekali kalau mereka akan menentang perasaannya terlebih Taekwoon membecinya karena perasaannya.

"Jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam Hakyeon _hyung_. Pikiranmu itu sungguh tak beralasan sama sekali. Kami akan selalu mendukungmu," ucap Ravi saat melihat Hakyeon menunduk, bahunya terlihat bergetar. Hyung tertuanya itu tengah menangis.

"Ck! Kau menyakiti perasaanku dengan semua _note_ mu itu _hyung_ , dan asal _hyung_ tau saja, kami yang memberikan hp _hyung_ ke Taekwoon _hyung_. Hyuk yang menemukan _note_ itu setelah tadi meminjam hp _hyung_ ," sambung Hongbin.

"Apa-apaan isi _note_ mu itu _hyung_ , kau seakan tak mengenal kami saja," Ken ikut mengeluarkan pikirannya.

"Hiks… aku hanya takut kalian menjauhiku," isak Hakyeon bahagia.

"Ck… kalian membuat KEKASIH MANISKU MENANGIS, masuk ke dalam kamar sekarang atau kulempar dengan lampu meja ini," desis Taekwoon berbahaya.

BRAKK

KLIKK

Taekwoon menyeringai puas melihat keempat _member_ tersebut langsung berlarian masuk kedalam kamar.

"Hei… sudahlah jangan menangis, air mata ini terlalu berharga untuk disia-siakan."

Cup cup

Taekwoon mengecup dengan sayang kedua mata Hakyeon, menghapus air mata di pipi Hakyeon dengan lembut.

Cup

Dengan sepenuh perasaan dia mencium bibir menawan Hakyeon.

Hakyeon tersenyum dalam ciuman Taekwoon, dilingkarkannya kedua lengannya di bahu Taekwoon. Membalas ciuman penuh cinta Taekwoon dengan sepenuh perasaan cintanya.

Hah… sungguh manis sekali, semanis berakhirnya fanfic dengan imajinasi seadanya ini. Tapi bayangan LeoN ciuman seperti nyata di depan mata saya, #plakkk.

.

#

.

THE END

.

#

.

Yupz… berakhir dengan tidak elitnya… hahaha, maafkanlah saya.

.

maafffff... baru sempat update, sibuk ngurusin UN anak-anak... hehehe...

makasih buat yang sudah review di _ **"The Bottom Of Heart",**_

 ** _"_ HRYeon, , Kim Eun Seob, selvihwang, ara choi, NNNN, NichanJung, miniseokie01, yeobi, laxyovrds, CintaHakYeo" **

Maaf gak bisa balas reviewnya atu-atu... hehehe

Saranghae alllllll... #hugs


End file.
